


Apartment 2115

by stargatesg1971



Category: MacGyver (TV)
Genre: Action, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-11
Updated: 2012-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-29 09:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatesg1971/pseuds/stargatesg1971
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mac arrives at Apartment 2115 and finds that things are a little heated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apartment 2115

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in response to the word prompt 'Diaper'

As I crept down the hallway I heard raised voices, then the screams of a child and a young woman, whom I assumed was its mother. I bit back the urge to dive in recklessly, and instead, quickly looked around for something to use as a weapon.  
Unfortunately, I found nothing.

I contemplated for just a few seconds to go into one of the other rooms to see if there was something there. A dull thud and the sound of someone crashing to the floor stopped me.

I ran towards the room no longer thinking of a weapon, only of the woman, and her child. I didn’t know what was waiting for me, and right then, I didn’t really care. All I wanted was to see them safe.

I charged into the room like a bull in a china shop.

The first thing I saw was a young woman on the floor, semi-conscious. My eyes left her almost instantaneously as I searched out the child. The screams helped to focus my attention in the right direction.

As I spun round I saw a young kid, he couldn’t have been much older than 18, make a dash for the door. I considered letting him go so that I could make sure the child was ok, but saw the young woman regaining her senses and decided to tackle the young man.

I bolted for the door hoping to reach it before he did. I never.

I chased him down the hallway, the stairway of the apartment block, and then out onto Cresua Avenue. The kid was quick but obviously didn’t know the area. He headed for an abandoned warehouse.

I slowed my pace knowing that now, he had nowhere to go. There was only one way into that building, and one way out.

I edged inside fully expecting him to pounce on me at any moment.

As I passed each doorway I took extra care in case he leapt out at me.

I took in every inch of the bottom floor of the building before I headed up to the next level.

I slowly opened the door on level two, and looked around. I saw nothing in the immediate area so continued to ease my way inside. It was only as I walked fully into the room that I saw him. He was hidden behind some rusty metal girders that had been left to the elements.

I pretended that I hadn’t seen him and made my way towards the end of the room.

I knew he was behind me. I’d heard him approaching but acted as though I hadn’t. When he made his move, so did I.

I ducked as he swung the wooden plank towards me. The lack of contact with my body unbalanced him; he staggered forwards. I flung my elbow back and smashed it into his face, and then kicked the plank of wood clear from his hands. The kid stumbled backwards, and fell to the ground. We were now on equal footing.

I moved towards him and he grabbed a handful of dirt, flinging it into my face. I scrunched my eyes shut to protect them, then felt a fist burying itself deep into my stomach. I doubled over at the impact, sucking in air, desperately trying to fill my deprived lungs. I never had chance to fully recover before I was hit again, across the back of my neck this time. I fell face first to the ground instantly. I never moved, feigning that was I badly injured. The kid thought he had the upper hand and moved in towards me.

I saw his shadow on the floor growing bigger as he got nearer. When I thought he was close enough I rolled onto my back, and spun my legs around, taking his feet clear from under him. He landed on his back, an oofing noise escaping his lips as he made contact with the ground.

As I got to my feet, I quickly unbuckled my belt and dragged it from around my waist.

I saw the kid reach into his back pocket. I figured he must have had a knife or something; either way, I wasn’t taking any chances. I swung the belt at him with a force. The buckle flew dangerously across his face, but didn’t make contact. The kid tauntingly smiled back at me. The smile didn’t last long as I pulled back on the belt and it made its return journey.

The buckle smacked hard into his temple. His hands clutching instantly at the side of his head in a bid to comfort and protect himself. Before giving him chance to recover, I quickly bent down and flung him onto his stomach. Pulling his arms taut behind his back, and kneeling on his spine so that he was unable to move. He struggled against me but I easily over-powered him, using my body weight to my advantage. I restrained him by tying his hands behind his back with my belt.

I escorted the kid back to the apartment block, and then called the police. They arrived within a few minutes, and the young man was arrested.

I headed back to the apartment to see the young woman, hoping that she was still there.

I made my presence known as I walked down the hallway. I didn’t want her to be afraid. I didn’t want her to think it was the kid returning. I shouted into the hallway. “The kid’s been arrested. You’re safe. He can’t hurt you anymore.”

I entered the room and saw her sitting on the coach, holding the child for all its worth. She was petrified; you could see it in her eyes. I didn’t want to scare her anymore than she already was; she looked so fragile, nothing like the photo Pete had shown me. I wasn’t even sure if this was the right woman. “Are you Julie?”

She nervously looked up at me, but never responded to my question.

“My names, MacGyver. Pete Thornton sent me.” Although she never said anything I could tell by her reaction that she knew Pete. I bent down and tried to reassure her. “It’s going to be ok. Pete wants you to know that nothings going to happen to, Jessie. We know it’s a set-up but we need the evidence to prove it. Jessie said you have it. Do you have it, Julie?”

She nodded her head, but said nothing and made no attempt to move. “I need to take it to Pete, Julie. It’s the only way to save, Jessie. You have to trust me, I’m not your enemy.”

She was unsure whether to trust me; and I didn’t blame her. “Let me help you, Julie. Let me take you away from here. Somewhere safe, somewhere where nobody will ever hurt you again.”

“Will you take me now?” she asked nervously.

“Yes, but we need to take the disc too.”

“Before I tell you where it is, I need to know you came from, Jessie. Tell me something that only he would know.”

I smirked at her resourcefulness. “Jessie said that he once bought you some flowers, and when he brought them home, he put them in what he thought was bottled water, but turned out to be soda.”

Julie giggled. “Now I know you’re from, Pete Thornton. Jessie told me if he ever got into trouble and needed to contact me, he would use that as his password. I’ll get you what you need.”

I expected her to get up, but she never. Instead she asked me to pass her the pack of diapers on the floor near the cot.

I passed her the pack and watched her place the child on its back, and remove its diaper. There was a slit inside the back of it, and slotted neatly inside was a piece of paper in a cellophane wrapper. I looked at her, surprised. “It’s the safest place, or at least……I thought it was.”

I smiled at her reassuringly as she passed me the wrapper and its contents.

“It’s the combination for locker 447 in the lobby. Inside there, you’ll find a key for a safety deposit box where the disc is. You’ll also need this.” She handed me a pack of diapers. “Um, what do I need these for?”

“The bank has been instructed that nobody is allowed to enter the safety deposit box unless they’re carrying a pack of diapers. Jessie thought that anyone could grab the key and combination, but nobody would ever think to walk into a bank with a bag of diapers. And without them, everything else is useless.”

“Ah! So I show them the diapers in the bag and we’re ok?”

“No, you have to take them inside the bank in a see through bag.”

“Oh man!”

Julie smiled at me, her face lighting up at my obvious discomfort. I grinned back at her. “Oh well. That sounds like a job for, Pete.”

The End.


End file.
